


Man Flu

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Noctis takes care of his bros, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Noctis takes care of his friends when he discovers they've all caught the flu.





	Man Flu

One look at Ignis and Noctis knew he had to take the man home. “You’re sick. You shouldn’t be here.”

“I assure you, I am capable of carrying out my duties.” Ignis ended the assertion with a barrage of sneezes. He groaned, eyes squinting against the light. “Just as soon as the medicine kicks in.”

Throwing his school bag over his shoulder, Noctis grabbed his friend and guided him back to the apartment door. “No. No way. You’re burning up. I’m taking you home. You’re gonna lie down, sleep, and eat soup until you feel better.”

“No, I have meetings. I have to –”

“Yeah, yeah, you have to rest. You – whoa!” Noctis grabbed Ignis before he could topple over. “Ignis!”

Seconds later, Ignis’ eyes popped open. “Wha - ?”

Noctis lowered his friend to the ground. “You fainted.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Rest a minute. When you feel up to it, I’m taking you home.” Noctis sighed. He’d known yesterday Ignis was ill. He should’ve said something last night. Instead, his silence had forced Ignis to come by when he clearly needed to put his own needs first.

Ignis sat up slowly. Under the flush of his fever, his skin took on a hideous pallor. “I’ll be fine, Noct. I just –” He broke out in fresh sneezes.

“I’m taking you home.”

Ignis closed his eyes. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“I’m definitely right.”

Ignis silently accepted Noctis’ help with his shoes, scarf and coat. They took the elevator down to the car park, where Ignis attempted to get in the driver’s side.

“Not a chance.” Noctis guided him to the passenger side and plucked the keys out of Ignis’ pocket. “I can’t believe you managed to drive here this morning.”

“You’re not allowed to drive by yourself yet,” Ignis said, voice husky. “You won’t be able to drive back.”

“You keep the car. I can walk to school from your place. I’ve got plenty of time.”

“But –”

“Stop arguing with me.” Noctis took the driver’s seat. “I can handle this.”

Noctis drove to the utmost of his ability, concentrating so hard it made his head throb. He didn’t want to worry Ignis with any foolish manoeuvres, not when he was so obviously unwell. Fever flushed Ignis’ cheeks, he couldn’t stop shivering, and there was a distinct rattle underpinning his breathing. Noctis made a mental list of supplies he’d need to leave for Ignis before he went to school.

Thankfully the traffic wasn’t too bad. It was still too early for the real morning rush. The heavy grey sky promised snow, and Noctis carefully guided the car through the icy streets. Ignis slumped in the passenger seat, eyes closed. By the time they reached Ignis’ building, he was snoring softly. Noctis parked. He gently shook Ignis awake, then helped him back to his apartment. Ignis remained silent as Noctis helped him slip out of his thick coat and pulled off his boots.

Noctis took Ignis to the couch and settled him down. Ignis murmured his thanks and was soon sleeping. Noctis buzzed around. First, he made sure to put the heating on low. He didn’t want Ignis to freeze in the winter weather. Next, he went to the medicine cabinet. He smiled at the sight before him. It was meticulously organised and there was something for most medical scenarios barring those requiring surgical intervention. Gathering a cold and flu stash, Noct poured a glass of water and placed it all on Ignis’ coffee table. He went to the bedroom, picked up the pillows and a blanket, and returned to the couch where Ignis had already resumed snoring. He didn’t even stir when Noctis tucked him in.

Noctis left the TV remote and Ignis’ phone next to the medicine on the coffee table. He found a memo pad and left a note. _Message me if you need anything. Also, don’t come back to work for a week. You need to rest. I actually can take care of myself._

“Well, maybe I’ll have a week of takeout…”

Thinking of food, Noctis checked what Ignis had. Again, the man’s organisational skills left him astounded. Ignis had pre-prepared a number of meals, labelled them and frozen them for later. Noctis grabbed some soup and left it out to defrost.

Leaving Ignis asleep, Noctis headed out and went to school. He was earlier than usual, and used the time to get ahead on homework. He’d need to be on top of his game to keep up with school, training, and his other duties. By the time his classmates wandered in, most of them loudly talking about the possibility of a snow day, Noctis only had a science report left to write.

“Morning.”

Noctis looked up and frowned at the sight of a flushed Prompto. “You look like you’re wilting.”

Prompto flopped into his seat with a dramatic, but hoarse, groan. “I don’t feel so good.”

“You too?”

Prompto coughed and looked up at Noct. “Whaddya mean, ‘you too’?”

“Ignis is sick.”

“Ignis?” Prompto sneezed and groaned. “Does that mean he’s actually human like the rest of us?”

“I think it’s the flu.”

Prompto slumped. “I think so too. I’ve never felt this sick in my life. My head feels ten times heavier. I’ve never ached like this, not even after a really intense run.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I, uh… I don’t know?” Prompto sneezed explosively. “Uuuugh, my throat’s on fire.”

“That’s it.” Noctis stood up. “I am taking you home.”

Prompto looked horrified. “What? No. You’ll get in trouble. I’ll just go to the nurse and –”

“You’re not staying here,” Noctis said.

“I promise to sneeze in the opposite direction,” Prompto said. “I hereby promise not to get His Royal Highness sick.”

Noctis sighed. That wasn’t what he meant. He dumped his homework in his schoolbag, grabbed his friend and guided him back out of the classroom. Their teacher headed in as they headed out.

“Boys, take your seats,” he said.

“I’ll be back,” Noctis said. “Prompto’s sick. He needs to go home.”

“You can take him to the nurse’s office and –”

Noctis drew himself to his entire gangly height, which was still an inch shorter than their teacher. “I’m taking Prompto home. I’ll be back later.”

The teacher blinked. “Um. Right.” He stepped into the classroom without another word.

“Dude,” Prompto coughed. “Did you just pull rank on our teacher?”

“Shh,” Noctis said. “You’re sick. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Prompto chuckled. “That was amazing. Can’t you do it more often, Your Highness?”

“Shut up.”

The journey to Prompto’s was slow going without a car. By the end, Noctis had to prop his friend up. The heat of Prompto’s fever radiated through Noctis’ uniform, bringing him out in a sweat. Worry tightened his chest, but he said nothing other than to promise Prompto they were nearly home. When they reached the house, Noctis wasn’t surprised to find his friend’s parents absent.

“Conference,” Prompto murmured. “They’ll be gone until the end of the week.”

Like with Ignis, Noctis helped Prompto to the couch. He fetched a glass of water, used a clean tea towel to make a cold compress, and dug through the cupboards for medicine.

Nothing. He couldn’t find any food that wasn’t condiments either. Noctis sighed. Not everyone could be as organised as Ignis.

Okay, _no one_ was as organised as Ignis.

After handing over the compress, Noctis ran upstairs to get his friend’s pillows and blankets. Back downstairs, Noctis saw Prompto had the TV on.

Noctis handed over the blankets and pillows. “I’m gonna borrow your door key,” he said. “I’ll get you some supplies.”

“Great, sure, whatever.”

Noctis headed out to the nearest convenience store. He ignored the stares of amazement, pretended like none of the people were there and focused entirely on picking up medicine, soup and other essentials for Prompto. He didn’t have time for people who couldn’t wrap their heads around the sight of the Prince strolling down the grocery aisles. At least none of them approached him or begged for photos and autographs. That was something to be grateful for.

Supplies gathered, Noctis paid and returned to Prompto’s house. He let himself in and found his friend fast asleep, muted anime playing on the TV. Like with Ignis, Noctis left the medicine on the nearby coffee table next to Prompto’s phone, and the soup and other edibles in the kitchen.

Leaving his friend’s keys by the door, Noctis returned to school. The cold weather sharpened. He pulled his coat closer around him and looked up at the sky. Snow couldn’t be far off now. He shivered and picked up the pace, keen to get back to school if only to warm himself up.

He made it back in time for second period. His science teacher glanced up at him as he strolled in. He apologised for his lateness regardless. She thanked him and told him to take his seat. A few other students whispered about the unfairness of rank and privilege, but Noctis tuned them out as he had since elementary school.

The rest of the day passed quietly. Noctis checked his phone but neither Ignis nor Prompto had messaged him. Good. He hoped they were both still asleep.

The school day ended and Noctis took the subway back to the Citadel where Gladio waited. But when he arrived in the training halls, Noctis could hardly believe what he saw.

Gladio sneezed so hard his eyes watered. “What are you staring at, Noct?”

“You’re sick,” he said.

Gladio drew himself up to his full height, only to spoil it by doubling over and coughing wetly. “You need to train,” he hacked out.

“No way. You’re sick. You need to go home.”

“It’s a cold.” Gladio’s voice was so hoarse, it was an octave lower than usual. He cleared his throat, but it didn’t help. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Something’s going around. You should go home.”

“I’m not letting you slack off that easily. I can still fight –”

Noctis grabbed a wooden sword, launched it across the hall with a solid aim, warped after it, and caught it right under Gladio’s chin. The training weapon’s point rested lightly upon the tip of Gladio’s nose.

Gladio wobbled, grunted with surprise, and landed hard on his ass. “Who taught you that?” He asked.

Rolling his eyes, Noctis dropped the sword and held out a hand. “Home time. Let’s go.”

“Shit,” Gladio sighed. He took Noctis’ hand. “I have guard duty at – ”

“No, you don’t.” Noctis hauled yet another sick man to his feet. “I’ll make sure you’re covered. You’re going home before you can spread your germs.”

Noctis walked Gladio home in the bitter cold, grateful the Amicitia compound wasn’t too far from the Citadel. A light snow shower tumbled around them, but the weather reports promised worse.

“Iris is gonna kill me,” Gladio said as they reached his family home. “I convinced her I was fine.”

Noctis smiled at the mental image of Iris beating up Gladio. He pushed the gate open and waited for Gladio to enter. At the main door, Noctis rang the doorbell. Moments later, Iris appeared.

“Noct! What brings you here?”

“Your brother.” Noctis stepped aside. “He’s got the flu.”

Iris’ hands landed on her hips. “Honestly. I told him this morning to take the day off.” She stared out at her brother. “I stopped off after school and picked up medicine because somehow I just knew you were gonna need it.” She wagged a finger at him. “You need to go to bed. Now.”

Gladio slumped and plodded through the front door. He looked over his shoulder. “You still need practice, Noct. Go back and train with the broadsword. And you should go for a few laps around the citadel. Then –”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis said. “I will.”

“Thanks for bringing him home,” Iris said. “I’ll make sure he gets all the rest he needs.”

“Let me know if you need anything,” Noctis said.

“I will.”

“And don’t get sick yourself.”

“I won’t. My immune system’s as strong as an Iron Giant!” She struck a pose. “Takes more than man flu to take me down.”

“Man flu? I don’t have –” But Gladio’s protests were silenced by another round of coughs.

Waving goodbye, Noctis left. He made sure the captain of the watch replaced Gladio, then carried out his training as promised. He even went for a jog despite the snow. It was nice, in an idyllic, picture postcard sort of way. He bet Prompto would be kicking himself for missing such great photography weather. Insomnia was always made beautiful in the snow.

Noctis returned home, showered and messaged Ignis and Prompto, making sure they were both okay. Both responded to say they felt awful. Prompto said he wouldn’t be at school for the week. Ignis apologised profusely for his inability to carry out his duties. Noctis told them both to rest, and promised to check in with them tomorrow. A quick message to Iris confirmed that Gladio was resting.

Friends dealt with, Noctis turned his attention to his homework. He didn’t want to fall behind, plus he’d need to share his notes with Prompto. And with Ignis sick, he’d have to attend the council meetings himself during the week when he wasn’t at school. And he couldn’t let his training slip; Gladio would find countless ways to make him pay if he did.

He opened the scheduler app on his phone and started planning. He could reach Ignis before school (provided he set enough alarms to get himself out of bed early enough), stop in at Prompto’s on school lunch breaks, and check in with Iris and Gladio after school. And if any of them needed supplies, he could pick them up and drop them off in the evenings before his shifts at the restaurant.

Outside the window, thick flakes of snow plummeted from the sky. Noctis couldn’t resist sitting by the window and watching the city disappear beneath the soft white blanket. He’d have to write and tell Luna about it. Winter had been unusually harsh this year, but Umbra, ever reliable, always found his way.

Yawning, Noctis grabbed his phone and headed to bed. If he wanted to stand a chance of waking up on time tomorrow, he’d need an early night.

* * *

A week later, Ignis parked in the apartment’s basement and stepped out. He relished the feeling of clear-headedness. The flu had hit hard, but with medicine and rest, he’d managed to fight it off. A week at home meant he’d avoided having to traverse the city in heavy snowfall. For that, he was rather grateful. The roads were always a nightmare, the city’s populace losing its collective mind when the weather was anything less than dry and sunny. Now, thankfully, spring was in the air.

Ignis was incredibly grateful for Noctis’ attentiveness during the previous week, always stopping by to drop off any necessary supplies before school and even preparing simple meals for him in the mornings. Noctis had looked tired towards the end of the week, probably because of his daily slogs through the snow and uncharacteristic early rising. By the weekend, Ignis felt well enough to look after himself and messaged Noct to say he’d see him Monday.

‘Only if you’re feeling completely well,’ was Noctis’ response. ‘I’ll get myself to school in the morning, so I’ll see you Monday night if you’re up to it.’

Now, the lift took him to Noctis’ floor. The doors slid open. Ignis walked to Noctis’ door and opened it. The sound of the TV and soft voices greeted Ignis. Stepping out of his shoes, he walked into the main area. There, he found Prompto and Gladio on the couch, watching the TV, laughing at the anime onscreen.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Ignis said. “Where’s Noct?”

The pair looked over and raised fingers to their lips and hushed him. Ignis approached them and found Noctis buried under a blanket, fast asleep.

“Is he alright?” Ignis asked, trying not to sound panicked. What if Noctis was sick?

“I think we wore him out,” Prompto said. “He helped me out last week when I had the flu.”

“Yeah, and me,” Gladio said. “Iris had him running errands. Said running to and from the store would make up for all the training I couldn’t give him last week.”

“He stopped by my place every morning as well,” Ignis said. “Has he caught the flu from us?”

“Don’t think so,” Prompto said. “He’s just worn out.”

Ignis couldn’t resist. He walked over and placed the back of his hand on Noctis’ forehead. Nothing. He was cool. He stepped back. “I’ll prepare dinner.”

“I’ll help!” Prompto jumped up.

“We’ll all help,” Gladio said.

Noctis didn’t even stir.

“Are you both feeling better?” Ignis asked.

“Yup!” Prompto said. “And I never, ever wanna catch the flu again as long as I live. I’m just lucky Noct was there to look after me. He stopped by every day last week and made sure I ate and took medicine. I don’t think I would’ve made it without him.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said. He had done all he could to look after himself, but he had to admit he’d come to rely on Noctis’ morning visits.

“Although he didn’t need to bring me homework,” Prompto grumbled.

“Have you done any of it?” Gladio asked.

“No, not yet. Our teachers agreed to give me extensions, but only because half the class went down with the flu. But Noct handed in everything to our teachers today, which just made the rest of us look bad.”

“My father said he turned up to every council meeting he could get to outside of school and work hours,” Gladio said.

“Ugh, rub it in,” Prompto said.

“He was compiling notes when we got here,” Gladio said, turning to Ignis. “I think he’s left them on the table so you can catch up on what you missed. He’s even used colour-coordinated tabs. I think you’re rubbing off on him.”

“Thank you.” Ignis grabbed his apron and went through the cupboards. To his amazement, not only were they well stocked, they were even in some kind of order. Vegetables, however, were conspicuously absent. For once, Ignis opted to let it slide. “Perhaps we should make a cake. As a thank you.”

Prompto cheered, only to be hushed by the other two. “Sorry, sorry. But Ignis’ cakes are the best. They are magical. Actually, everything you cook is the most amazing thing I have ever eaten in my entire life.”

“You’re welcome,” Ignis said. “Now, let’s prepare the meal.”

With his two assistants gathering various tools and ingredients, Ignis baked the cake to accompany a healthier dinner of grilled fish. An hour later, the food was ready. Prompto finished setting the table with a flourish while Gladio set about dragging Noctis to the table.

“Dinner’s gonna get cold,” Gladio said. “Don’t let all our hard work go to waste.”

Noctis mumbled something unintelligible as Gladio evicted him from his blankets.

“Come on, Noct! Everyone’s starving and Ignis’ food is too good to waste,” Prompto said.

Blinking heavily, Noctis tried valiantly to stir himself into wakefulness. He saw Ignis. “When did you get here?”

“An hour ago.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Noctis flopped down in a chair. He looked at his friends. “You’re all feeling better?”

“Perfect!” Prompto said.

“Like Iris would let me out the house if I wasn’t fine,” Gladio said.

Noctis smiled. “That’s great.”

“And you?” Ignis asked. “You’re feeling alright?”

Noctis yawned. “Sure. Fine. Tired.” He rubbed his eyes. “Grilled fish?”

“Indeed.”

“Thanks.”

“Let’s eat, let’s eat!” Prompto said.

Shaking his head at his friend’s eagerness, Noctis picked up his cutlery. “Definitely missed your cooking last week,” he told Ignis.

“What did you eat?” Gladio asked around a mouthful of fish.

“This and that.”

“Take out?” Ignis asked.

“Seemed like the safest option,” Noctis mumbled.

The others laughed. He flushed bright red.

“Shut up,” he muttered.

After dinner, cake and coffee were served to Prompto’s delight. Noctis was halfway through his slice when he sneezed explosively.

“Ugh, sorry,” he said, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

“Perhaps a tissue?” Ignis asked.

“Noct, are you sick?” Prompto asked.

“Nah, it’s just a sneeze.”

“That’s how it starts,” Gladio said ominously.

“Is your throat sore?” Ignis asked.

Prompto leaned across the table to take Noctis’ temperature. “He’s too warm.”

Noctis pushed him back. “Probably because I just drank hot coffee!”

“I dunno. You’re looking pretty flushed,” Gladio said.

“I’m fi –” Noctis sneezed again. “-ne. Fine. I am fine.”

“I’ll get the cold medicine,” Ignis said.

“I think someone needs an early night,” Prompto said. “I’ll take your blankets back to your bedroom.”

“Guys…”

“I hereby give you permission to skip out on training tomorrow,” Gladio said.

“I only sneezed! A guy’s allowed to sneeze.”

“Then let’s hope we can nip this in the bud before you feel any worse,” Ignis said.

“But I feel fine!”

“Better safe than sorry,” Gladio said. “That flu was miserable.”

“You don’t wanna risk it,” Prompto said.

Ignis placed an array of pills ahead of Noctis. “Take those and go to bed.”

Rolling his eyes, accepting that he was totally beaten and nothing would convince the three of them nothing was wrong, Noctis downed the medicine. “Cake first. Bed later.”

“Alright,” Ignis said. “But if you feel unwell in the morning –”

“Which I won’t, because there’s nothing wrong with me,” Noctis said, finishing off his cake. “I can’t even sneeze in peace.”

“ – you will take the day off school,” Ignis commanded.

Food finished, Noctis pushed his plate away. He’d had quite enough mother-henning for one night. Never one to turn down the opportunity to have more sleep, he wished the others goodnight.

“Stay as long as you like,” he told them. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Sleep well,” Prompto said.

After a quick stop in the bathroom, Noctis retreated to bed. As he slid between the covers, he couldn’t help but smile. He really did have the best friends. And he was glad they were all feeling better.

Although perhaps he could do without their collective mothering. Because he was _fine._

(At least in the privacy of his own bedroom he could sneeze without anyone noticing…)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you all so much for the kudos and comments on my other stories. I appreciate it so much <3
> 
> If all goes to plan, I'll be back with something for Halloween :D


End file.
